I'm in trouble
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Virgil and Richie are lovers but what about when Richie was shot they found out that Richie's pregnant. What are thwy to do? Takes place before pop's new girlfriend and Jimmy. Slash, MPREG. V/R
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: This has boy on boy, slash and MPREG don't like don't read.

* * *

Virgil and Richie were sitting on the couch in their hide out aka gas station. Virgil was watching Richie as he was watching the TV in front of them. (I been noticing Richie in a whole new way since he got he's ear priced.) Virgil thought as he looked at the black piece of metal. "Richie, I just found out over the internet that the left ear…" Virgil was cut off by Richie.

"You looking something up on the internet, hahaha… now that is funny." Richie said laughing.

"Yes, me and a computer and the internet, anyways I found out that the left ear priced by a man means their gay." Virgil said looking at Richie trying to read his expression.

"I knew you'll find out soon, yeah I'm gay but please don't tell my father he'll flip worse then when he found out about you." Richie muttered.

"Okay your secret safe with me and Richie I'm not grossed out or anything. I have something to confess." Virgil said looking at Richie his best friend in the whole world.

"Okay spill." Richie said turning off the TV and looking at Virgil. "I think…no I'm gay too. Or at least I think I'm not so sure…you see when you price your ear and Daisy told me what it meant I didn't believe her…so I looked in the internet and I plan to ask you but then I started to notice you in different ways. Like I like when I make you smile and laugh and when you blush I get storta weird inside." Virgil took a deep breath and waited for Richie's response.

Richie stayed quite and looked at a nervous and scared Virgil. "Okay then so you like me like you liked Daisy." Richie started but Virgil cut him off. "No deeper like… no love Richie, I love you, it took me time but I figured it out when that RagTag made you steal for him." Virgil said.

Richie felt his cheeks get warm and he looked away. "Please Richie is this going to change anything?" Virgil asked his or maybe former best friend. (Great you idiot you ruin your friendship and possibly chance you had with him, if you did.) Virgil mentally slapped himself.

"It's okay Virg, I love you too, but I want to take it slow so that means no sex yet." Richie said to Virgil nudging him in ribs.

"Hahaha, very funny and of course we'll take it slow, plus I want our first time to be special." Virgil said rubbing his ribs.

Richie snorted and looked at Virgil. "Hey dude, close your eyes." Richie said to Virgil who of course did his famous "Uh?" Richie rolled his eyes and looked into Virgil's dark brown eyes. "Close your eyes I just want to do something." Richie said as he lean in closer to Virgil.

Virgil closed his eyes and he felt a pair of soft lips on his, an eclectic shock go through him. He open his eyes only to see that Richie felt it too. Richie pulled away and looked at Virgil.

"Did you do that?" Richie asked looking at him with his light blue eyes. Virgil could have lost himself in them but shock his head at both Richie's question and his thought of taking Richie right there and then.

(No I have to wait for Richie, he wants it slow.) He reminded himself.

"So I guess these changes things…like our friendship." Richie said. "Yeah." Virgil said. "So we're boyfriends?" Richie asked. "Yeah, I sure my dad won't mind, that's if you want to tell him." Virgil said.

"Yeah your dad cool, but we have to beg him not to tell my dad. Um, Virgil what about Daisy she fast with this things, she'll notice our different behavior with one another." Richie said.

"I'll tell her and if she accepts it and if she doesn't throw a fit we know she'll be our friend forever." Virgil said. Richie smiled and said. "You do notice she spend three years after you and now that we're in our Junior year, she'll probably throw a fit."

Virgil shrugged and stood up and helped Richie up. "Come on let's head home, I'm sure it's almost dinner time for you." Virgil said. "What about you?" Richie asked. "Well my pops is on a date." Virgil said stiffly. "Oh." Was all Richie said he notice that his new…boyfriend? (I really need to get use to calling Virgil that.) Richie thought. He notice that Virgil didn't wan to talk about.

"Yeah let's go home." Richie said as they walked out of the gas station.

"See you, V" Richie said as he waved to Virgil good-bye and closed the front door. "Mom are you home?" Richie asked. "In the kitchen." His mother's voice called out. Richie went into the kitchen and open the door. "Mom I have something to tell you."

* * *

Virgil opens the front door of his house and walks in. "Sharron are you here?" Virgil asked looking around the house as he closed the door. "I guess not she's probably on a date with Adam." Virgil muttered to himself. He sighed and walked up the stairs and into his room, bored.

(Richie is probably busy, pops and Sharron won't be back until past mid-night, and well at least the letter said so.) Virgil thought and just decided to do his homework. He was about finished with his chemistry homework when his doorbell rang. (Odd I was expecting anyone.) Virgil thought as he walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Richie was standing there face down and he looked badly shaken up. Virgil pulled him in and looked around the house to see if Richie was being fallowed or bullied by any bang-babies. Seeing nobody Virgil closed the door and turn to his Boyfriend. (Though I prefer the term lover if Richie let's me that is.)

"Richie what's the matter, what happened." Virgil asked.

Richie shoulders started to shake and sobs were heard. Virgil has never seen Richie like this and immediately didn't like it. "What happen, Richie?" Virgil asked.

"My father that's what happened, I came to my mom Virg, but I never thought he'll be home so early and he heard…he yelled that he didn't want a gay person I his house then my mom clamed him down and begged me to reconsider my sexuality. Virgil I don't want to, I love you and just make the pain go away." Richie said crying out in such angst Virgil want to fry Richie's dad badly.

"It's okay Richie you can stay here, come on let's go to my room." Virgil said leading Richie away.

Virgil opened the door to his bed room and shut it behind him as he led a now quiet Richie to his bed. "Please Virgil make the pain go away." Richie said as he pulled Virgil on top of him.

"You don't want this Richie, just a few hours ago you want to go slow." Virgil said trying to clam himself down.

"No I just said that because I thought you wouldn't be comfortable with it but you are and I want you, please." Richie said and last of Virgil self control snapped.

Virgil lean in and kissed Richie passionately, running his tongue on Richie bottom lip. Richie moaned and let Virgil in. Virgil explored Richie's mouth remembering every curve and dip in it. Richie ach his back up and he managed to hit their elections together.

Virgil broke the kiss for the lack of air and because of the electricity that went throw his body when Richie girded their lower regions together. "And here I thought I made electricity." Virgil muttered pulling up Richie sweater and shirt and took it off completely. Richie smiled and took off Virgil's and then unbuttoned Virgil's pants and lowered the zipper and pulled them down with Virgil's boxers.

Virgil got out of them and took off Richie's and watch in awe as he took in Richie's naked form. "You look like an angle." Virgil muttered. "That's so cheesy." Richie said. "I'm a cheesy guy." Virgil muttered and started to kiss Richie's neck and worked his way down to his collarbone. "Ahhh, Virgil." Richie moaned in pleasure. Virgil smirked and kissed down to his left nipple and bit down gently and licked it. Then he did the same treatment to the other. Richie moaned and bucked underneath Virgil. "Virgil please… I need you inside me." Richie moaned.

"Umm… I don't have Lube." Virgil muttered. Richie stared at him and said. "I thought you didn't know how to…more like what you need for gay sex."

Virgil blushed even though you couldn't really see it and said. "Well I told you, you made me feel weird and I research about and I read something about Lube to make the one on the bottom less painful." "Yeah, that's right and the one on the bottom is called uke. I have some Lube in my backpack." Richie said to Virgil. Virgil stood up his penis in front of him, standing up proudly. He reached inside Richie's backpack and pulled out a small bottle that had a weird liquid inside.

Virgil stared at it and took it over to were Richie was, he put on the side table and then crawled on top of Richie again. Virgil kissed him and then pressed the lower halves of their bodies and girded them together.

Virgil then grabbed the lube again and popped open the cap and put some on his fingers. "Ready, Richie?" Virgil asked. Richie nodded and opens his legs more for Virgil. Virgil put one of his coated fingers at Richie's entrance and pushed it in. Richie just moved a little and nodded at Virgil to add another one. Virgil added the second and notice that Richie flinched. "Are you okay Richie?" Virgil asked. "Fine, go ahead add the last one." Richie said. Virgil added the third and final finger and moved them around in scissor way to loosen Richie for what's coming.

Richie moaned when Virgil hit that spot that made him see stars. "Virgil, hit it right there." Richie moaned. (I'm so glad their on their own dates or else pops would bust right in now.) Virgil thought as he moved his fingers in and out of Richie. Soon Virgil took them out and grabbed the lube again. Richie gave a cry of protest, Virgil chuckled and put lube on his really hard member.

"Now Richie just wait, then the real fun beginnings." Virgil said lining up his penis to Richie's entrance. Richie gasped when he felt something bigger then the fingers moving up his entrance. Tears made their way down his cheeks and a warm tongue licked them away. Virgil didn't stop until he was buried all the way inside of Richie. (The warmth, it feels so good.) Virgil thought.

"Oh…Richie you feel so good." Virgil said. Richie just stayed quite trying to relax. "Shh… You'll get use to it Richie, I won't move until your ready." Virgil said love entering his voice. Richie could only nod as he felt some of the pain going away.

"I'm okay, Virgil move!" Richie commanded as he raised his hips and moved them trying to get Virgil to move. Virgil moaned and pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. Richie moaned since Virgil hit the spot again.

Virgil kept a steady rhythm and of pulling out and trusting back in, each time hitting the spot that made Richie cry out his name. Virgil smiled as Richie moaned his name loudly after and deep trust.

"Virgil!" Richie cried as Virgil's trusts became harder and faster. Virgil moaned as his trust faster and looked at Richie. He was close to his climax and so was Richie. He reached in-between them and pumped Richie's forgotten election with the rhythm of his trusts.

Richie had his limit and exploded his seed on his and Virgil's chest. "Virgil!" Richie cried out as he came, squeezing Virgil's penis with his walls. Virgil trust two more times and came deep inside of Richie. "Richie!" Virgil moaned as he empted himself inside what he hope will be his lover or maybe one day husband.

"That was wow." Virgil said as he pulled out and clasped beside Richie. "Yeah, umm…shouldn't we get dressed before they come home?" Richie said getting up and pulled his white t-shirt on. Virgil sighed and pulled his t-shirt on and then his boxers and pants. Richie did the same and turned to Virgil. "Come on I'll makes a dinner." Richie said. Virgil smiled and said. "Only if your cooking is better then the food of doom."

"Food of doom?' Richie asked. "Sharron's cooking." Virgil said walking out of his bedroom and went down the stairs. "Oh." Was all Richie said as he fallowed his new lover to the kitchen.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I love this pairing and don't ask me about how they got together. I kind of rush through it. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock , there will be lemons, slash, and MPREG, don't like don't read.

* * *

(The cooking of doom is Sharon's, okay now that is just weird.) Richie thought as he went through the cabinets. "Okay I guess I can make spaghetti if you like." Richie said grabbing a box of spaghetti.

"Yeah sure as long is not Sharon's, I swear Richie she can kill the best trained spy with her cooking." Virgil said waving his hands around.

Richie snorted and put the noodles to cook and took out some sausages out the refrigerator and put a pan to heat up. "Okay no that's just mean, V." Richie said as he waited for the pan. Virgil sat on down in a chair facing Richie and shrugged.

"I'm just telling the truth, plus she really does need cooking classes." Virgil said as he leaned against the chair.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does what I have an idea tell her that her cooking stinks and to get lessons." Richie said as he put the sausages in the now hot pan. Virgil thought about it before looking at Richie like he was crazy.

"Do you want me to die?! She'll kill me and burn me alive." Virgil said faking a scared face.

"I'm sure she will and as for you question, no I don't want you dead." Richie said stirring the sausages.

Richie then checked the pasta and stirred it as well before turning to Virgil. "Okay so what are we going to do?" Richie asked him. "About what?" Virgil asked.

"About us my family knows now that I'm gay but who I love." Richie said going red. Virgil also felt the heat rise in his face and thanked god for his dark skin.

"Oh, that I guess my pops won't mind and Sharon she'll just say not to do anything while she around." Virgil said as Richie turned his attention to the food. "Okay so I guess we can tell him but let' not tell him we had sex already. I don't think he or your sister would want to hear that." Richie muttered pouring the water out of the pasta and turning to Virgil.

"Do you mind opening the spaghetti salsa can?" Richie asked as he moved the nicely copped sausages. Virgil stood up and grabbed the spaghetti salsa can and opened it before handing it to Richie. "Thanks, V." Richie said pouring it into the pan with the sausages. He let it boil then he add the pasta and then mixed all together let it boil again and turn off the stove before putting it on the table.

"Okay dinners is ready, now let's eat." Richie said as he put two plates and two cans of soda on the table. Virgil sat down as Richie put the spaghetti on his plate and then put it in front of him. Virgil picked up his fork and took a bit before looking at Richie was eating his own plate. "This is good Rich, better the Sharon's way better. You know you should teacher her." Virgil said wolfing down the rest of his food. Richie went pink and went back to eating his dinner.

Virgil and Richie were snapped out of their conversion when they heard the door close. "Virgil, son I'm home, where are you?" Virgil heard his father's voice call out. "In the kitchen eating dinner." Virgil said looking at Richie who was flushed from all the flitting Virgil did to him. "I like that color on you Rich, but how about we put in a dress." Virgil said to him and chuckled when Richie went even deeper red in embarrassment and anger.

"I am not a girl." Richie hissed at him in a low tone so Virgil's dad won't hear. "But you were underneath me screaming my name as I…" Virgil didn't finish his sentence since Richie elbowed him in the ribs right when Mr. Hawkins walked in. "Oh, hi Richie, Virgil is your sister home?" Mr. Hawkins asked his son.

"No she wasn't here when I came home, she on a date with Adam. Richie here made dinner and he actually made something that can be eaten and not thrown up later." Virgil said eating his second plate of Richie's cooking.

"Sorry, Mr. Hawkins I tried telling him not to insult Sharon's cooking but it won't go through his thick skull." Richie muttered giving Virgil a glare. Virgil looked sheepish and went back to eating. "Okay, I'll try your cooking Richie, but I already ate with my new girlfriend." Robert Hawkins told his son's best friend.

"Yeah, I know Virg, told me before I came over." Richie said looking away after mention that and going bright red. Virgil looked a little uncomfortable and looked away too. "Did something happen when you came over, Richie? Robert asked looking at him concern. "No…I just…I… I'm gay Mr. Hawkins and my parents got in a fight because of it and I came over to get away." Richie confessed.

Robert stared at Richie, he was by no means surprise just that he finally came out to his parents caught him off guard. Robert watched as his son developed his best friend in the most gentle and loving hug he has even seen Virgil give, as he was trying to shield Richie from harms way. Robert finally understood, his son and his best friend have been close since they meet. He knew it was a matter of time one of them snapped and confessed an undying love to the other, who would gladly return it.

"When did this happen, Virgil, how long have you two been going out?" Robert asked. Virgil looked at his father in disbelief and shock. "Umm… since today." Virgil said but not telling his father that they already "slept" together, that would just be a big mistake. "Okay as long as you don't do any sexual things, yet. I'm fine with it and everything will continue as it always has." Robert said to them. They nodded at him and went back to eating.

"Man that was close I thought for sure he knew that we are already romantically involve." Virgil said as they lay in his bed looking at each other. "Me too, now let's get some sleep, V we have school and you have fighting crime tomorrow." Richie muttered sleepily. Virgil smiled and brought the blond closer to his body. Richie put his head in the curve of Virgil's neck. "Sleep, my angle and remember I'll always protect you." Virgil muttered to Richie. "That's sounds cheesy, V." Richie said before sleep took him to dream land. Virgil smiled and fell asleep with Richie in is arms.

The next morning they were woken up by Sharon's banging on the door and yelling. "VIRGIL I know you're in there get UP, NOW!" She said more like yell out.

Virgil groaned and woke up to see Richie getting dressed for school in his normal green hoody sweater. "Morning, V." Richie said giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Virgil found himself wanting more then just a kiss. (No bad brain think of something else, ah yes Sharon in a bikini. Now that is just not right but it worked.) Virgil thought to himself. "Remember we need to Frieda and Daisy at lunch." Richie said opening the door.

"I can't believe it, I meeting dad's new girlfriend, she makes so weird, and I caught him whistling." Virgil said to his boyfriend as they walked to school. "Okay so she makes him happy, that's good right." Richie said looking a Virgil's face. "I guess, it's just I don't like it Rich, he acts different and that's not good." Virgil said angrily. Richie smiled and looked at Virgil. "You no something, Virgil I could come over after the date or you to my house my parents are off on a business trip and if you behave socially you might get a reward." Richie said seductively.

Virgil felt a shiver go down his spin and blood started to collect in a place he didn't want to collect at this moment. "Richie, don't do that you making me hard and okay I'll try only if it's a promise." Virgil said. Richie smirked and looked down at Virgil's pants. "Scout's honor." Richie said coming closer to Virgil and stopping only inches away from their lips touching.

"Richie…" Was all Virgil said before Richie covered his lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and loving, but all the same Virgil felt sparks. (Who would have thought that Richie could make me who can create electricity feel sparks.) Virgil thought as he pulled Richie closer by grabbing his waist, Richie treaded his fingers into Virgil's black locks. The kiss soon became deeper and more passionate if they weren't interrupted by a gasp and another gasp before running feet were heard and cries of pain?

Richie pulled away first much to the displeasure of Virgil and turn around while Virgil just look over to the person. There stood Frieda with books scattered all over and it looked like the one who ran away crying was Daisy. "Why?" Was all Frieda said to the boys as the looked at one another.

"We don't know, it just happen…we found out that we loved each other and decide to make a relationship and we were going to tell you two at lunch but I guess it's too late." Richie said helping Frieda pick up the books. "I'll find Daisy and tell her wasn't a joke but the real thing." Virgil said walking towards the way Daisy took off running.

Richie just nodded and handed the books he gather to Frieda as Virgil walked away. "So is he good in bed?" Frieda asked like some crazy fan girl. Richie gulped and looked around going red. "What makes you think we already did it?" Richie asked looking nervous. "Because there's a love bit on your neck," Frieda said, "So is he?"

"Daisy I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I'm sorry I used you to get Richie jealous even though at the time I didn't know I was doing that but still I'm sorry. Can't we just be good friends and call it even." Virgil said at a tear line Daisy who had even more tears at the word used.

"Your right it was wrong to lead me on like that and to say actual say you used me is so out of line, Virgil Hawkins!" Daisy screamed feeling her heart break a little more each time. (He never loved you, he said so himself he used you. But why do I still love him? Oh, that's right you never forget your first love with they make or break your heart in this case. I'm such an idiot I knew this would happen but I begged, prayed that he would forget what was holding him back and love me and show it to me.) Daisy thought and as he thought went though her head she cried even harder.

"How could you, I loved you and this what I get! This is so unfair, I could already picture us married and with children, tell me Virgil how about one day you want children but Richie can't have any!" She knew it was wrong to speak about Richie that way but she was too sad and angry to care. Virgil sighed and mumbled something before looking at her. "I only want to grow old with Richie and die happily knowing that he loves me and that I love him." Virgil said so secured that Daisy felt her sobs worsen.

"Oh, really and now your going to say you want to stay with him because you already lost you virginity to him!" Daisy yelled. Virgil looked away and then said. "Well I did last night." Virgil then turn away from her and walked away and probable out of her life. (Life is so cruel, Virgil I love you but you love Richie and he loves you back. I guess I never had a chance with you.) Daisy thought as tears stated to increase.

"Hey Virg, how it go?" Richie asked after school as they walked to the gas station aka head quarters together. "Not so good she yelled stuff and tried to make you look bad, it took all my self control not to fry her." Virgil muttered and looked at Richie. "So I guess I'll go around to see if there's trouble and head home to shower and put on the dress shirt and tie." Virgil said.

"Yeah you do that I'll just head home." Richie said but Virgil stopped him. "I'll take you instead that way I know your safe." Virgil said putting on his mask. "Wow you change fast." Richie said walking out the door with Virgil behind him.

Virgil pulled out his disk and charged it up and pulled Richie up with him. Richie wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist and Virgil wrapped his arms around Richie's waist. He felt his heartbeat going up and was telling it to clam down before they crashed. He managed to take Richie home safely and then start his patrol.

He finished around four and then went to a pay phone to call his father and tell him he was coming home. "Trina is coming over Virgil and your room still a mess." Robert said to his son. "Ah, come on pops my room clean." Virgil or Static said into the pay phone. "Virgil I'm standing in it." Robert said slightly annoyed. Virgil wince and said. "Okay, okay I'm on my way." Virgil hangs up the pay phone and get's out before opening his disk, the people there just stared at him. "What a superhero can't use the pay phone?" Virgil or Static asked as he jumped on his disk and flow away.

Virgil found a nice empty alleyway to change and land there quickly changed put his costume inside and put over his shoulder; he had just taken two steps when a police car stopped and two police officers walked over to him. The women spoke first, "Hey kid what are you going here?" She asked. "Nothing just a short cut home." Virgil answered. The man was the nest to speak, "Can we see your backpack?" He said reaching out. Virgil froze in fear and looked at them backing away slowly. "Why I didn't do anything." Virgil said. The women spoke again. "Nobody said you did it's just a precaution."

"A precaution, okay I guess it won't hurt." Virgil said putting his backpack towards them but his finger was hiding from their view and with his powers he made some metal things fall, Virgil didn't care what it was that he made fall down but it was enough distraction to let him get a head start to run away from them. Virgil ran and ran through the alleyways until the stop fallowing him, but he did hear what the female police officer yelled out at him. "Come back here kid!" (First off I'm a teenager second did I really do what I just did?) Virgil thought as he far away.

"Virgil what did you just do? You know what you just did." Virgil said to himself as he walked away. He walked to Richie's and knocked on the door. Richie opened the door and found a slight frighten Virgil on his door step. "Rich, I don't think my costume is safe at home can you keep it here, please?" Virgil asked him. Richie blinked and nodded as he let Virgil in and closed the door once Virgil was inside. "Here Rich, thanks and I love you and now I better get home to clean my room and get ready." Virgil said opening the door and waving good bye to Richie as he closed it.

Richie locked the front door and headed up to his room thinking what just happened. Virgil walked with now empty backpack to his house. He opened the front door and went start to the shower and came out nice and clean in black dress pants and white dress t-shirt tucked in and a tie in his hands. He went to his room to put it on, "Virgil how's that room coming along?" Robert asked. "Fine." Virgil answered as he tied his tie and used his powers to clean his room. He stuff it all in his closest and closed it. "Who needs a cleaning service." Virgil said proudly and head out his bedroom door.

"Hey, Sharon what's with the face, well think of it this way at least we're going out. You can burn our grill tomorrow." Virgil said to his sister. "I'm not in the mood Virgil." Sharon said angrily. "What's wrong with you?" Virgil asked his sister. "Don't you think this woman is making everything all wrong, I mean I caught dad singing mall town." Sharon said. "Well I think if this woman makes pops so happy we should give her a try." Virgil said.

Both Virgil and Sharon looked up when they heard the door bell rang. "It must be Trina." Robert said opening the door. "Hi, honey." He said once he opened the door and hugged a woman with reddish brown and green/blue eyes. "Trina this is Sharon." Robert said as Sharon shook Trina's hand before walking away. "And this is my son, Virgil." Robert said looking at Virgil and then at Trina.

"I believe we already meet." Trina said to them. Virgil slapped his face and covered it. (The police woman that I ran away is pop's new girlfriend. I'm so busted.) Virgil thought as he heard Trina tell his father what happen and how they meet. "Come with me Virgil." Robert said containing his anger.

Virgil fallowed him up stairs and looked at his father. "Running away from the police, Virgil now I know I raised you better then that!" Robert yelled at his son. "Pops please…" Virgil started but he was caught off by his father. "Get in your room, now." Robert said kind of harshly. "Why you do it? Look at me!" Robert order. Virgil looked at his father kind of scared, he never seen his father so mad. "Why you do it?" "I got scared that's all," Virgil said looking anywhere but his father. "I want to see you backpack, Virgil." Robert said forcing himself to stay clam. Virgil looked away and looked at the closet. "You want to make it hard for you, okay then." Robert said heading towards the closet he was about to open it when Virgil said. "Pops don't…" But Virgil stopped speaking when his father glared at him harshly.

Robert opened the closet and everything fell down and he fixed his glasses and looked at his son. "I want you to find that backpack and bring it down stairs. Since you didn't show it to me, we're going to revile everything that's in there to the others down stairs." Robert said quite clam for how he was feeling. Virgil winced and nodded before starting to look for it. Robert went down the stairs and sat in between his daughter and girlfriend. Virgil found it and looked through it once even though his costume was at Richie's but still. He swing it over his shoulder and headed down stairs. When he made it he handed the backpack to his father and sat down in one of the chairs.

Robert opened it and Trina helped him set the things in the backpack on the coffee table. Trina was curious of why Virgil ran away from her. (So far comic books, magazine.) Trina as she set them down. Virgil looked even more nervous as his father pulled out a white and orange package. Virgil paled at little even though it really didn't show it. "A condom, a Virgil?" Robert said angrily not caring who say him. Robert was beyond mad at his son, sure running away from the police was bad but having sex already when you just started your relationship. "Heehe, you never know when your going to need it, I have to go to Richie's now." Virgil said opening the door and headed out but then came back in went to his father who was frozen in anger and took the condom his father before running out the door not even brothering to close the door. "Thanks dad, Trina I have images that I really don't want." Sharon said crossing her arms. "Well at least he's being safe even though condoms don't usual work." Trina said putting her hand on Robert shoulder. "He doesn't have a girlfriend, he has a boyfriend, his best friend who now dating his Richie." Robert said gritting his teeth. "Oh." Was all Trina said. 'Great more unwanted images, thanks dad." Sharon said walking up the stairs.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: the longest chapter I ever written, I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. R&R. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: here's chapter three.

* * *

(I never seem pops so angry before, I really, really grounded. I guess I deserved it for running away form that stupid police officer, Urg I'm so going to make her feel unwelcome.) Virgil thought as he stopped running and walked the rest of his way to Richie's. Virgil smiled when he made to his lover's house, he walked up and ranged the doorbell.

Richie put down his book and went down the stairs and opened the front door, to see Virgil standing there. "Hi Rich, I got in trouble, can I tell you inside?" Virgil asked. Richie nodded and let Virgil in and shut the door before the sat down in the living room. "So what happen?" Richie asked once Virgil sat down.

"You see I went to this alleyway to changed from you know and there two police officers stopped me to see what was in my backpack. But I freaked out and made something fall with my powers, I did hide it so don't worry about that. Then I ran for it Rich I don't why but I did. I knew they would find out who I was and tell pops but I never expected my pops' new girlfriend to be one of the police officer I ran away from." Virgil said looking at his lover.

"Well that does complicate things, then what happen?" Richie asked Virgil.

"Then she told him everything and pops yelled well not yell but it would have been better if he did, anyways he asked me why I did it and I told him that I got scared and then he went to open my closet but that's were I shoved my stuff in with my powers and if fell on him. Then he told me take my backpack down stairs and I did he and his girlfriend went through it and all I put in there where comic books, a magazine and a condom." Virgil said.

"A condom, boy I but your father got mad." Richie said looking amused.

"You have no I idea how mad he was but I took it from him but I lost it when I ran out of the house, oh well." Virgil said.

"Yeah I guess plus it's not like something would happen if we had sex again and again." Richie said.

"Richie I did behave myself and everything are you still going to give my reward?" Virgil asked looking at Richie.

Richie smirked and went over to Virgil and sat in his lap cupping Virgil face in his hands and kissed him. Virgil moaned as he felt Richie hands go down his back, Virgil licked Richie's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Richie granted it by letting Virgil tongue in and moaning as Virgil explored his mouth. They both felt their pants tightening and Richie took off Virgil's t-shirt then his white under shirt. Virgil pulled off Richie's as Richie unzipped Virgil's pants and reach inside his boxers. Virgil broke apart the kiss and moaned as Richie stroked his length.

Virgil kiss Richie's neck and sucked the spot where his head and neck meet, Virgil knew from their last love making that Richie moans loudly when he did that. Richie moaned out Virgil's name and stroke the hard length faster.

Virgil stopped sucking Richie neck and put a hand to stop Richie's stroking and unzipped Richie's pants and pulled them down with his boxers, Virgil also took off his and put Richie on the couch. Virgil kneeled and looked at Richie who stared at him too.

(What is he going to do?) Richie thought as he looked at Virgil. Virgil smirked and licked the head of Richie's member. Richie gasped and looked at Virgil, Virgil licked the head then down the staff and then back up. Richie moaned and tried to move his hips but Virgil hand them pin down. Virgil then took the length into his mouth and sucked hard. Richie moaned and gasped as Virgil lick, sucked his hard member.

"Virgil…I'm…going to…come." Richie moaned out.

Virgil hummed tell Richie he heard him, but Virgil gave it two really heard sucks and Richie lost it, he felt himself come inside Virgil's mouth. Virgil gladly sucked all of it and swallowed most of it. Virgil pulled away and looked at Richie, who was flushed and panting.

"You taste good, Richie." Virgil muttered. "Now how about we do it doggy style, you hand be on the couch and I'll take you from behind."

Richie shivered and felt his member going hard again. "Alright but let me get a towel first that why we won't get any cum on the couch." Richie said opening a cupboard and pulled out two big white towels and set on one the couch and another on the floor. Richie lowered the front of his body on the couch and put his butt up for Virgil to see.

Virgil smirked and went over and reached into his pant's pocket and took out a bottle of clear liquid. "You bought lube?" Richie asked from his position. "Yeah I thought we'll need it." Virgil said opening it and poured some on his fingers. He went over to Richie and started preparing his lover for the real love making.

Richie moaned in disappointment when Virgil pulled out his fingers. "It's okay Richie the fun is just going to start." Virgil said as he cover his hard length with lube. He went over to Richie and with one hand grabbed Richie's hip and the other guiding his member to Richie's entrance. Richie gasped in pleasure when he felt the familiar feeling of Virgil going up his butt.

"Ah… Virgil it feels so good." Richie moaned out when Virgil was all the buried he could feel Virgil's balls against his butt cheeks.

"You feel good Rich." Virgil said panting as he heat drove him crazy with lust and need.

"Virgil… move now!" Richie said trying to move but couldn't with the hold that Virgil grip in his hips. Virgil pulled out and trust back in making both him and Richie moan.

"Oh…Virgil … please faster." Richie said as Virgil gently trusted in and out of him. Virgil moaned and started to make his trusts harder and faster. All that was heard in that empty house was flesh banging against flesh.

"Richie…I'm so close." Virgil said trusting hard and deep inside his lover. "Virgil…I'm close too." Richie said. Virgil determent to make Richie come first he started to pump Richie's election with the same rhythm as his trust.

"Virgil." Richie moaned out as he came all over the towels.

Virgil moaned as he felt Richie's walls squeezed him and he trust two more times before releasing his semen deep inside Richie.

"Oh, Richie." Virgil moaned out burying himself deep as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed still for a few minutes as they caught their breath, Virgil pulled his now soft member out of Richie and sat down on the towel covered couch and pulled Richie into his lap. "Let's get some sleep, V." Richie said as he cuddled into Virgil's chest. "What ever you say, Rich." Virgil muttered waiting for Richie to fall asleep before he let himself sleep.

"He's in so much trouble when he comes home." Robert said pacing up and down, Trina had left about an hour ago and still there was no sing that his son would be home soon.

"Maybe he's at Richie's since their now a couple and I heard from Virgil that Richie's parents are out of town for the weekend, Richie should came here after Trina. But no you went and got mad at him, for all we know Richie probably trying to clam down Virgil anyway he can." Sharon said looking at her father.

"Anyway he can what is that so post to mean Sharon?" Robert asked his daughter.

"Umm... Let's see having sexual intercourse for one is a good way to clam down someone who's angry or upset." Sharon said. Robert finally finger it out it hit him like a ton of bricks, Virgil went over to Richie's to clam down and show their love for each other. He grabbed the leys from the table and headed out the door.

"Do not open this door for anyone understood, I'm going to get Virgil and if he did have sex with Richie, he's in so much trouble." Robert said closing the door locking it and headed towards his car. He climbed in and started the car and started to drive to Richie's.

"Virgil wake up we slept an hour, Virgil?" Richie asked as he pocked his lover. His only answer was a snore, Richie stared at his sleeping lover before getting an idea. He grabbed the bottle of lube put some in his hands and shifted his position so he was right by Virgil's penis and stated stroking it with his unlubed hand. Virgil stirred a little but continued to sleep. Richie stroked it until to was nice and hard, he then took his lubed hand and rubbed it on Virgil's hard length. Richie put his legs on either side of Virgil and hold his lover's hard member up before lowering himself on it.

Richie gasped as he felt it penetrate his entrance and gave the feeling of being filled. Virgil he was in dream land thinking that his dream of being inside of Richie again was a dream but then he felt something move up his length and back down, slowly making painfully slowly. Virgil snapped open his eyes to see Richie on top of him.

"Richie what are you…oh that felt good." Virgil moaned as Richie lifted himself up and then slammed himself down. Virgil watched as Richie rode his hard member. Virgil stopped Richie by grabbing his hips and sat up before helping Richie go faster on his member.

"Oh…Virgil this feels… nice does it?" Richie moaned as he rode Virgil's member. Virgil felt that they were close, so he grabbed Richie's member and stroked it with the rhythm of Richie's trust. Richie couldn't take and came all over their stomach and landed on Virgil's chest. Virgil decided to trust upwards and making him and Richie moan.

"Virgil that feels…good." Richie moaned even though he was tired from his orgasm.

After a few times trusting upwards Virgil came deep inside Richie causing Richie to moan as he felt Virgil seed go up inside him. "Richie." Virgil moaned as he pushed up inside Richie and pushed Richie down with his hands to get in deeper.

"That was wow, I didn't know you could do that, Richie. I love you." Virgil said kissing Richie. "Love you too, Virgil. So like your wake up call?" Richie asked smirking. Virgil blushed happy that his skin color was dark.

"Yeah it was wonderful but a kiss from my lovely boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. I think I can get use to being woken up like that." Virgil said hugging Richie close. Richie smiled and cuddled into Virgil's chest. "Can you stay inside me for a while Virgil, I want to feel you." Richie said. Virgil nodded and got more comfortable and pushing in when he felt that his member got out a little.

"So you guys have had sex before?" Virgil and Richie heard from the doorway that led to the main entrance, they jumped and saw Virgil's dad Robert standing there with his arms crossed.

"Virgil having sex to clam yourself down is not something you can do, it is wrong and taking advantage of the other person involved." Robert said looking at his son hard then looking at Richie.

Virgil glared at his father and then pulled out of Richie and put on his boxers and pants. Richie pulled on his boxers and pants on too and looked between his lover and his father. Richie gulped and hided behind Virgil, but he was worried that if Virgil loses control of his emotion, he'll fry his father.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Robert asked his son his arms crossed so Virgil wouldn't see his fists.

"What do I have to say for myself?! I'll tell you, I love Richie I want to marry him, grow old with him and I didn't…I would never take advantage of him, ever! I want to … you don't want to know what I want to do with you Father." Virgil said trying hard to control his angry but couldn't he'll be losing it soon and then something bad will happen.

Richie felt Virgil tense greatly from where he was behind him, Richie reach out to Virgil and put his arms around Virgil's chest and brought his body to his. Virgil blinked when Richie pulled into hug. He felt his body relax and his angry was in his control now. (The things that you made me feel.) Virgil thought as he wrapped his arms Richie.

Robert saw as his son relax in Richie's arms and looked down at Richie with such a soft expression it remind him of the way he stared at his wife, Jean.

"Please don't fright Virgil, I want to continue to see you." Richie said burying his face into Virgil chest. "Shh… it will be fine Richie nothing in the world will keep me from you, I love you too much." Virgil said stroking Richie's blond hair.

Robert watch with a tight throat as memories of his wife came to his head. Virgil looked up at his father and said. "Nothing pops will keep me away from Richie, nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So tell me what happen Virgil?" The school counselor asked Virgil who was sitting by her desk three days since the shooting that put his friend or boyfriend in the hospital. "Well it began like this…" Virgil started.

FLASHBACK

"_Rich, I really think you should go to the doctors." Virgil said as his lover throw up in the toilet at school after eating lunch. "I'll try Virg, it's just a bug that's all, it will go away." Richie said as he went to the sink and rinsed his mouth. _

_Now after Richie finished throwing up, we went to class and there sitting down typing was Jimmy, nobody really talked to him but some bullies started to pick on him. Me and Richie became friends after they broke his mouse for this laptop, you see we brought him one that my sister didn't use anymore and his mother invited us in. _

_Jimmy took us to his room, it was cool like a star wars type theme going on, anyways when he mention that his father had a shot gun, I freaked the first thing that I thought about was to get Richie out of there. _

"_My mom was killed by one, no way we're leaving now Richie." I said walking out but looking behind me to see if Richie was coming. "Bad move, bro." Richie said fallowing me out and we went home. Do you think I should have stayed? I should have told somebody but I didn't that was my mistake. _

_Anyways after the stuff Jimmy into the locker I guess he had enough though I never expect him to bring a shot gun. I really don't know what happen but they told me that two of the bullies tried to save their leader by jumping Jimmy and by that act Jimmy pulled the trigger and shot Richie on his leg. When I arrived there was so much blood on Richie's pants and I felt scared I didn't want to lose another love one to a gun. I tried to go with him but my pops wouldn't let me get inside the paramedics. _

_I never felt so scared then pops called saying we were allowed to come to the hospital and I did with my sister Sharon. When we got there Richie's parents were bring talk to by the nurse. I asked my pops how he was and then the nurse came to us and took all of us to a more private room. _

_She turned to us and said. "Everyone Richie is going to recover just fond, but we found out that he's hormones is like women when she pregnant." _

_We blinked and we all knew that Richie was male, I shock I knew that Richie was male yet on that piece it said that Richie was pregnant. My father looked at me and glared. "Virgil care to explain?" he asked. _

"_How should I know but I'm not leaving Richie and Richie is not taking this baby out. If he wants to keep it then I will be by him." I said as I walked to Richie's room. Of course Richie want to keep it. And that is the whole story, can I go now I promise Richie I'll visit him. _

The school counselor blinked and nodded. "So you going to be a father?" she asked Virgil. "Yeah pops and Richie's dad clam down a bit now, but pops is still mad that we hanged out around a friend who was in The Big Bang and that I didn't use protection." Virgil said walking out the door and past Frieda and Daisy.

"Virgil is it true is Richie pregnant?" Frieda asked Virgil as he past by.

"Yeah he is and I storta happy he is, I'm sure we're still in school but now I going to father a child made by me and Richie." Virgil said happily as he walked away. (Richie the only one I love and then one who is bearing me a child.) Virgil thought as he walked to the hospital.

"Hi Richie how are they treating you?" Virgil asked as he walked over to his lover and sat down.

"Fine and I've been thinking what are we going to name this child?" Richie muttered. Virgil smiled and said. "Let's leave that until it is born and let's not find out the gender of the child yet, I want it to be a surprise?" Richie smiled and looked at his lover. "Yeah let's do that. So how your father is he still mad?" Richie asked.

"Yeah he is but not so much, but I do need to help make the guest bedroom into a nursery and pops said that he and your parents will be paying half for what we need. There's going to be two nurseries one at my house and one at yours." Virgil said kissing Richie's forehead. "I love you, Richie and I'm glad you didn't die." Virgil said not even thinking how it would be like to lose Richie.

"I love you too, but something good came out of me being shot." Richie said. Virgil looked confused and asked. "What?" "We found out about our new addition to our little family." Richie said rubbing his stomach. "Yeah we did." Virgil said putting his hand on Richie's stomach too. (Whatever happens Richie, we'll face it together.) Virgil thought as he rubbed Richie's stomach.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you like it, please R&R. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter four. Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Richie woke up the next morning by yelling. "Pops come on it just happen, I mean I never thought that smelling the gas from our friend would mix up Richie's genes enough to get him pregnant. I honestly don't care want to know why, because I love him that's why. And he's not a bang baby Sharon!" He heard Virgil's voice yell.

"I'm just saying that you should have used condoms even though Richie could get pregnant or not, now look Virgil your seventeen, half way done with high school and you're going to be a father! The whole town knows that Richie is the first male to get pregnant." He hears Virgil's father yell.

"You know what I don't care what you have to say but you hurt Richie or our child pops I'm not responsible for my actions." Virgil said opening the door and went inside. "Hey Richie how you feeling? You're getting out today and we're starting the nursery at your house first, your mom wants you there after you give birth then you can move to our house if you want." Virgil said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad your coming with me for this baby shopping my mom's taking us to." Richie said happily. Virgil smiled and took Richie's hand and kissed it.

"I'm pushing your wheel chair we're putting you in." Virgil said. "Only if you don't let it go and I'll go down a hill at a very scary rate." Richie said to Virgil.

"I wouldn't and if I did I'll make sure Static stops it." Virgil said winking at Richie. Richie went pink and glared at Virgil. "Virgil I'll kill you if you let go after you rescue me, I swear I will kill you." Richie said.

"Ahhh…Richie would you really I thought you love me." Virgil said in a baby voice giving Richie his puppy eyes. Richie went red and looked anywhere but Virgil. "I do…but I… but I really don't want to go down hill knowing I can't stop it myself." Richie said to Virgil.

"Don't worry I won't let go of you I'll make sure of it, Richie." Virgil said to Richie and they both looked up when Richie's mom and Virgil's dad came in with Sharon. "Richie, honey how are you feeling?" Richie's mom asked her son. "I'm fine mom, just talking to Virgil." Richie said. Sharon snorted at the word talking and looked at her father. "Anyways Virgil's father, sister and Virgil's fathers' new girlfriend are joining us for the baby shopping. Oh, your grandmother can't wait to come and visit once the baby is born." Richie mom said.

Richie groaned and nodded, he looked over at Virgil who was tense when they said his father's girlfriend will be coming as well. "Thanks Lily but can I have a moment with them alone as you sign the release papers." Robert said to Richie's mother. "Sure now I'll go do that and we're off to the mall." Lily said smiling.

Richie sighed and looked at Robert and Sharon who were standing there looking at them. "How are you feeling, Richie?" Robert asked. "Fine I guess." Richie said. "Good, Virgil you will behave yourself, not only Trina going to be there but so is Adam and you will be on your best behavior." Robert said to his son.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to be pushing Richie in his wheel chair so I won't be paying attention to them." Virgil said. Before Robert can open his mouth a doctor came in with Mrs. Foley. "Okay you need to be in wheel chair at the mall but here are your crutches that you'll use until you heal. Once a month you have to come to get it checked out and the baby as well." The doctor said to Richie and his mother.

"I understand doctor." Lily Foley said with a smile before helping Virgil to get Richie up and gave her son the crutches. Richie grabbed the crutches and put most of his weight on the crutches and his good leg. He tried a few steps having Virgil and his mother behind him in case he fell down they would catch him.

"Hey I'm getting the hang of this." Richie said as they walked over to his mother's van. "I'll see you guys at the mall, I need to pick up Trina and Adam. Virgil your coming with me, I sure Lily wants some time with her son." Robert said grabbing the back of Virgil t-shirt. Virgil gave a slight growl at his father and looked at Richie who was already in the front passenger seat with his seatbelt on.

"I'll be fine Virg, just go I'll see you at the mall." Richie said as his mother closed the door and went across the van to the driver's seat. She turn it on and drove away, Virgil already missed Richie and with slightly worried already.

Virgil sighed and got in the back seat of his fathers car and closed the door as his father started the car. "Virgil, are you okay son?" Robert asked as he saw a little worry in Virgil's face.

"I'm fine but I miss Richie now and do we have to bring Trina?" Virgil asked his father distaste entering his voice. "Yes and you will respect her, understood." Robert said as they arrived at Trina's house, she was already waiting. Sharon got out of the front passenger seat and sat next to Virgil in the back.

"Hi honey." Robert said as Trina closed the door and put her seat belt on. "Hi yourself, his Sharon and Virgil. So how is it like to know that you're going to be a father, Virgil?" She asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Good I guess, can we just pick Adam and head over to the mall." Virgil said getting impatient to see Richie.

Robert sighed and started driving to Adam's, when they got there Adam open the back door and got inside, he shut it and put the seatbelt on. He kissed Sharon's cheek and looked a Virgil as the car started to move again.

"Why are we going to the mall for about again?" Adam asked Sharon as they moved pass houses.

"My little brother got his best friend or should I say boyfriend, Richie pregnant and we need to get to know each other, all of us that means you too." Sharon said glaring at Virgil. Virgil ignore her and looked out his window and then at his father. Why couldn't he go with Richie? He sighed and looked out the window again but Adam interrupted his thoughts.

"You got Richie pregnant, what who's Richie?" Adam asked both of them confused. "Richie the blond one that you see at our house most of the time, he was Virgil's friend but two days ago we found they were more the just best friends." Sharon said to Adam as Virgil glared at her.

"So what about it Sharon, I love Richie it took me a while to figure it out but I love him. And I'm actually quite happy he's going to have my child." Virgil said looking out the window again.

Adam blinked at his cold tone it did not fit Virgil that well, Adam was use to some cold tones when he spoke to him when he was believed to be a bad guy but that changed when they found out he was nice after all. Even since then it was rare not to find a friendly tone in Virgil's voice but this was just plain cold. Sharon looked at Virgil and Adam notice the Mr. Hawkins heard to because of the stern look he send Virgil.

Adam turned his head to Virgil and notice that Virgil didn't notice the stern look or he didn't care. Virgil looked away from his father he did notice the stern glance his father send him but ignore it. It wasn't his fault he worried to easily, worse when it came to Richie. It seems ever since they found out Richie's pregnancy, he just wants to protect Richie from everything.

(I wonder if just instinct to feel this way?) Virgil asked himself as they got closer to the mall.

When they parked Virgil was the first one out and was already heading to the mall's entrance doors. "Virgil, son wait for the others." His father's voice called out and stopped him in mid track. Virgil growled under his breathe it took all his self control he learn as a superhero to not lash out on his father.

Virgil gritted his teeth as they all walked together to the mall's doors, he really want to see Richie. Once inside Virgil saw Richie he was eating lunch with his mother. Virgil didn't care what his father yelled out at him, he practically ran to Richie. "Hi Virgil, how was the cat trip?" Richie asked as he took a bit from the pizza. "Fine but would have been better if you were there." Virgil said as he sat down next to Richie's wheel chair.

"That's sweet, is it lovely Mr. Hawkins." Lily Foley said to Robert once he, Trina, Sharon and Adam made it to the table. "Yeah I so pose so." Robert said looking at his son. Virgil ignore his father and watch Richie as he ate. "Umm…why are you staring at me for?" Richie said putting down his pizza.

"Because I want to." Virgil said to Richie. "Okay then do you want some pizza?" Richie asked all of them "Mom order enough for all of us." "Sure I'll have a slice." Virgil said grabbing a plate and a pizza slice.

They all ate in silence Richie gave Virgil and Virgil's father looks as he tried to figure out if they are still fighting about his pregnancy. Virgil looked relax enough to conclude that they may be in talking terms.

"So what are we buying first, Mr. Hawkins?" Mrs. Foley asked as her husband joined them.

"I don't maybe we should get the crib first." Robert said looking at the others. Trina seemed to agree with him, Sharon and Adam just looked at each other. Virgil and Richie were busy whispering to each other. "What do you two think?" Robert asked annoyance crept into his voice.

"Think of what pops?" Virgil asked as he turned his attention to his father and not his blushing boyfriend. Robert, Mrs. and Mr. Foley, Sharon and Adam looked at Richie who was as red as a tomato and then at Virgil who looked quite satisfied with the blush he put on Richie.

"To buy a crib first then we'll see about the rest of it." Robert said. "Oh, yeah sure." Virgil said looking away. Robert twitched and looked hard Virgil. "This isn't a joke Virgil, you really should be researching about how to raise a child. You shouldn't even be in the situation." Robert said trying not to lose his temper in a crowded place.

"I agree with Mr. Hawkins on this one Richie, your mother and I taught you better." Mr. Foley said to his son.

Richie looked away and scooted closer to Virgil, he shot Virgil a slight fear look. Virgil glared at both his father and Mr. Foley. "Maybe you should yell at your son for being gay, call him names, trying to get him to reconsider his sexuality. You hurt him, he came crying to me that night and confused that he came out that you heard him and said unforgivable stuff to him. He wanted to go slow but he was in so much pain that he begged me to show him that I loved him, so I did. And oddly he was the most wonderful thing that has happen to me and it became more wonderful now that we all know he's baring my child." Virgil snapped out at both Mr. Foley and his father.

Richie flinched at the yelling and grabbed Virgil's hand and tugged on it. Virgil didn't even know that he stood up while he was yelling. "Please don't fight, V." Richie pleaded. Virgil took a deep breath and looked at Richie before sitting down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper." Virgil said stiffly. He then looked at Richie for approvable of his apology. Richie just smiled and kissed his cheek. Virgil looked very happy at that simple act. Robert and Sharon but mostly Sharon was surprise that her brother apologies for his out burst, usually he blamed the other person.

(Maybe Richie won't be such a bad addition to the family, at least he can control Virgil.) Sharon thought as she watched them together.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Please R&R. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

EgyptAdbydos: here's chapter five. Thanks for the wait.

________________________________________________________________________

Richie and Virgil were looking through the rows of baby cribs. "Okay I never thought there were so many brands and color and texture for baby cribs." Virgil said as he scratched his head. Richie giggled from his wheel chair "It is not funny Richie." Virgil whined.

"It is to me, maybe we should just a simple dark wood crib. It will be better for the baby then any plastic." Richie said. Virgil wheeled Richie to others who were looking at a dark wood crib that looked tough. "So you guys have an idea for a crib?" Robert asked. "Richie wants it to be pure dark wood; he says it's good for the baby." Virgil said to his father. "This one looks good enough, so can we buy it?" Richie asked.

"Of course, sweetie, Sean get it in the cart." Lily Foley said to her husband. Sean sighed and picked up a box before putting it in a cart. "There, now what else?" He asked. Richie shrugged and looked at Virgil. Robert notices that Virgil only had his attention for Richie, like nothing else mattered as long as he had Richie.

It remind him they way he felt for his wife and now how he felt some of the same feeling for his new girlfriend, Trina. Robert sighed and looked at Trina who was looking at newborn baby cloths.

"Hey, you guy is this cute?" She asked as she came back with a white Winnie the Pooh full pajamas. Richie looked at Virgil and Virgil sighed. "Yeah it cute." Virgil muttered.

Sharon looked at it and sighed, Adam just smiled. "How about we each choose three of anything that is clothing for the baby. But make sure it for both boy and girl since we don't know the gender yet." Lily said as she dragged her husband to the newborn section.

Trina smiled and walked to another part of it and started looking again. Sharon and Adam took off as well, Robert went after Trina but he stopped and turned around to Virgil.

"I don't know Virgil, I really don't think I can do this, I mean I have a whole new life in me. According to the doctor the Big Bang gas that I smell…made me have a womb that is where the baby is and they mention it mostly likely get pregnant again." Richie said.

"Well that okay, wait are you going to have a period because Sharon gets this crams and she goes crazy during that time." Virgil said.

"No but I will have to take birth control, that if we're still going to be you know." Richie said to Virgil.

"Oh, right I think I can use a condom but maybe we should wait a while." Virgil said.

"Virgil, I'm scared…I don't know how this is going to end….women some times die at childbirth but I don't want to." Richie said feeling something wet go down his cheeks. (Urg! These stupid hormones you're not so post to show up yet.) Richie thought to himself.

Virgil kneeled down next to Richie and brought his upper body to his chest. "I won't let you Richie, your strong I know you won't die on me. I'll be there in the birthing room when that happens, if you want me too." Virgil said rubbing circles on Richie's back.

Richie stopped crying and hugged Virgil back. "Thanks V, you really know how to make me feel better. Now come on we still need to find three outfits for our child." Richie said.

Virgil let go of Richie and made sure he was okay and safely seatbelt to wheel chair. He began to think as he pushed Richie into the newborn baby section. "I've been think Richie, what if we have twins?" Virgil asked.

"I'll personally kill you Virgil that is a promise." Richie said and Virgil knew he wasn't joking.

Robert couldn't help but chuckled and he went to help Trina. (Maybe having a grandchild won't be so bad.) Robert thought as he walked towards Trina. "Robert do you think your family likes me?" Trina asked him.

"Yes they do, why do you ask?" Robert asked her. (I told them to be nicer to her, that I'm finally starting to heal from their mother's death. Trina will never take the place of Jean but I love her.)

"Well it's just that…they're nicer to me and all but they still look uncomfortable around me or when we do what couples do." Trina said.

Robert sighed and looked at her before looking at his children. Sharon and Adam were looking at t-shirts and pants. Virgil and Richie were looking at anything like Richie's parents.

Virgil felt his father's gaze and looked up and met his eyes before turning to Richie. "Umm…V why is your dad looking at us?" Richie asked. "I have no idea, I bet Trina is behind this." Virgil muttered to himself. Richie blinked and looked at Trina, who was looking at socks. "Right and she will be what complaining that you guys don't like her to your father." Richie said looking at a t-shirt that said "got milk?" Before turning to Virgil.

"I don't know I mean I put up with her don't I. I mean me and Sharon don't ignore her as often as we used to. We talk to her when she talks to us, but there something that tells me to stay away from her." Virgil said half to himself.

"Right, you know what happening to you, you can't stand seeing your father with someone else other then your mother, its understandable I mean I can't picture neither of my parents with anyone else. But you need to understand that it's also a big jump on your dad, he's putting his heart on her. She could either help heal it to a point were it doesn't hurt to talk about your mother or she could break it and your father will never put his heart out again." Richie said.

Virgil blinked and looked at Richie. "Since when did you know so much about this stuff?" Virgil asked. "Well I read it in a book that it's a big for someone who lost their spouse to date another person." Richie said.

"But think of this way V, if you die will you want me to spend my life in grief or will you want me to still love you but keep on living my life even if it means I'll find a new love. I know that's what I would want for you. If I die I would want you to move on and keep living your life as happy as you could. Virgil ask yourself would your mother want your father to keep living even if she can't be with him." Richie asked Virgil who was staring at Richie now.

"Yeah you're right, I would want you to be happy if I ever die and I now that you would too." Virgil said.

Richie smiled and looked at a light blue t-shirt with a dog. "Oh isn't this cute." Richie said pointing to it. "Yeah but we need colors for both girl and boy." Virgil said. "Yeah but I have a feeling that it's a boy." Richie said. "Then again it could be a girl."

Virgil shook his head and wheeled Richie around, soon the hour was up and they paid for the stuff and put some of the stuff in Richie's mom van. "Mom can I stay at Virgil's." Richie asked.

"Well I don't see why not but it's up to Robert." Lilly said. Robert looked at his son and at Richie and looked away. "I don't mind, but there going to be ruled now, Virgil you'll sleep on the ground and Richie on the bed." Robert said getting into the van.

Richie hugged his mother and got in with Virgil. "Do you have to sleep on the floor?" Richie whisper.

"No, I mean if you don't want me too. I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Virgil whisper back. "Good because I want you too." Richie whisper.

When the got into the house, Richie and Virgil went straight to Virgil's room and got ready for bed. Richie laid down on Virgil's chest and cuddled closer. "Good night Virg." Richie muttered. Virgil smiled and hugged him closer, "Night Richie." Before going to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

EgyptAdbydos: What do you guys want it to be a boy or a girl. You vote and then on with most is the winner.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Song used: My precious one

I don't own anything, but please review. I hope you enjoy chapter six.

* * *

It was Saturday, July 24, at six in the morning Richie went into labor. Virgil, Sharon and his father made it to the hospital that Richie's parents brought him to. "How is he?" Virgil asked when they made it to the waiting room. Richie's mother looked up and smiled at Virgil. "He's doing fine, the doctor said that in maybe to two to three hours he'll be able to start pushing." She said. "He's in room 210, he's asking for you, go ahead Virgil." Virgil smiled and nodded before he left to find Richie.

Richie felt like his body was trying to spilt in half, he groan in pain. I'm going to kill you, Virgil Hawkins. Richie thought to himself. "Richie?" Virgil asked as he enter room 210. Richie looked at where door was to see Virgil standing there, Virgil smiled softly when Richie looked at him and walked over to the hospital bed. "How are you?" Virgil asked. "In pain." Richie said. "It's going to be okay." Virgil said sitting down in a chair. Virgil talked to Richie during the waiting, watch the doctor check Richie and trying to distract Richie from the pain. I the middle of the conversation Richie gasped in pain and grabbed Virgil's hand and squished it hard.

Richie started pushing by eight o'clock in the morning. "I swear Virgil I'm going to kill you, I'm never going to let you touch me!" Richie screamed at Virgil as he pushed when the doctor told. The nurse just gave Virgil a sympathetic smile as got a towel prepared to clean the child. "I'm going to cut you penis off and...I'm going to cut into pieces and feed it to you!" Richie groan out between breathes. "Take deep breaths, that's it we see the head. You're doing good sweetie your almost there." The nurse said to Richie. Virgil wince hoping it was just the pain talking because he really did not want Richie to go through with his threat. "Okay, the heads out, come on another push and your baby is out." The doctor said. Richie gripped hand so hard, Virgil wouldn't be surprise he broke it.

A pricing scream was heard in the labor room, making Richie stop panting and Virgil look up. "It's a boy." The doctor said with a smile. "A boy?" Richie said tiredly. Virgil smiled and looked concern when Richie groan in pain again and had a death grip on his hand. "What's wrong?" Virgil asked Richie then at the doctor. The doctor touched Richie stomach and looked at the nurse who aw cleaning the now sort of quite baby. "It's seems there's another baby." "Another baby?" Virgil said surprise. "That's it Virgil Hawkins you're a dead man!" Richie yelled. An hour later a baby girl was born and screaming her lungs out. Virgil went to the waiting room where, Richie's parents, his father and his girlfriend who arrived before Richie was ready to give birth, Sharon and her boyfriend were waiting. He had no idea nor did the doctor and nurses help doctor know where Richie had gotten that scalpel but now Virgil so happy that he learn to duck really good with all his Static Shock outings.

I have a son and a daughter, both healthy seven and half pounds, seventeen inches. Virgil thought to himself as he open the doors to the waiting room, immediately everyone waiting for him stood up and went to him. "Well is he okay?" Richie's mother asked. "Their fine, well there's a surprise fallow me to the room." Virgil said walking back through the doors, the others followed him. When they made to the room Virgil opened the door and they went in. "Richie, sweet, oh?" Lilly gasped as she saw the two little ones in her son arm, Sean blinked twice and looked shocked at the two babies in his son arms.

"Hi, mom, dad come meet your grandchildren." Richie said looking up from his little ones. The others looked shock too, Sharon's mouth was open but her boyfriend Adam closed. Virgil looked over at his father and Trina, Robert couldn't believe it, and he had two grandchildren. "What are their names? Their genders?" Lilly asked softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping babies. "The boy, then one in my right arm is Theodore and the girl then one in my left arm is Brianna." Richie said. Robert almost cried when Virgil took Brianna into his arms and pulled away the blanket so they could see her face, she looked so much like Jean. The same face and black hair only her skin tone was light tan color. Richie pulled back the blanket so they could see Theodore's face, he looked like Virgil expect his nose, he had Richie's nose, he also had black hair and light tan skin tone. Brianna decided to open her eyes for everyone in the room to see. Blue, she had blue eyes, she looked around the room full of strangers for her. Brianna gave a small whimper and almost started to cry but Richie made a motion with his hand and Virgil gave him Brianna as he took Theodore.

"You want to hold him, pops?" Virgil asked his father as Theodore now awake but not crying like his twin looked at everyone. "Sure, I would love too." Robert said. Soon everyone had a turn to hold the babies before they decided to let Richie get some sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay love." Virgil said to Richie. Richie nodded and watched as everyone left. Richie looked over at the cribs in his room, the nurse wanted to take his babies to the childcare but he wouldn't allow it.

Richie woke up at three in morning the next day, by one of the twins crying, he got up slowly ignoring the pain and went to Brianna, picked her up. He checked her diaper then went over to the bottles of milk before getting her to eat, when he finished feeding her he patted her back until she burped and then set her down before feeding and burping Theodore. Richie then started to sing a lullaby his mother sang for him as a baby.

"My precious ones, my tiny ones, lay down your pretty heads. My precious ones, my sleepy ones, its time to go to sleep. My precious ones, my darling ones don't let your lashes weep. My cherished ones, my weary ones its time to go to sleep. Just bow your head and give your cares to me. Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms. Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep." Richie singed softly taking a deep breath and continuing the song.

" And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings. Dance with the stars and touch the face of God. And if you should awake, my precious ones, my tiny ones, Ill kiss your little cheeks. And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep." Richie finished the song and both the twins were fast asleep. _I wonder if they will have any powers and if they do whose, Virgil's or mine? _Richie asked himself as he climb back into bed. He sighed and decided to get some sleep because he knew the twins will wake him soon. _Though I wouldn't trade them for the world. _Richie thought as he let sleep take him.

Robert laid awake in his bed, Virgil and Sharon had long since went to bed. It took a lot out of him to see and hold little Brianna, she looked so much like Jean, it was like looking into a mirror and it made him remember how much he still missed her. He rolled over to his side and let out a sigh, there was no point on being in the past. Jean is dead nothing will change that but maybe Jean send little Brianna down to help them recover from her death. Yes that was it, little Brianna was a angle send from heaven so was her brother Theodore. _Maybe now Virgil can finally get over his mother's death and enjoy life with Richie and thier kids. _Robert thought to himself as sleep claim him.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, anyway anyone want to sugest which powers the twins get?


End file.
